Starting Over
by sleep on stars
Summary: Too much time was being wasted, too many minutes were being spent, too little smiles were being experienced. It was time to start over. xx Oneshot


Blood pulsed through her veins, the warm liquid running through her body at a quick speed. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she could hear it ringing through her ears. Her whole body shook, the nerves taking over her mind and body. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think; at least about nothing, but the pain. It felt as if a knife was cutting through her heart, slowly carving away the happy memories, the sorrowful tears, the bright smiles. Chiseling everything away until there was nothing left.

"_Breathe, that's all you can ask for right now. Breathe" _Miley thought to herself.

"You don't have to do this Miley" Tish, her mother informed her nervous daughter. She lightly brushed her cold fingers against Miley's skin, causing her to shiver. "No. I'm fine" Miley stated, trying to convince herself, more then her mother.

Tish sighed, looking into her brave daughters' eyes. "They've darkened, you know …" she stated out of the blue. "What have?" Miley asked, confused. She fixated her gaze on her mother, trying to think about her and nothing else. "You're eyes; I miss them when they were bright, happy … alive"

"They need you on stage now Ms. Cyrus" Phil, the stage manager called into her ear piece.

Miley sucked in her breath, "That's what I'm trying to get back" she said before putting one foot in front of the other and walking down the long hallway.

All she could hear was the clacking of her boots, hitting against the white tiles. She didn't bother looking up to admire the white bricks that lined the walls, or the posters of singers who once performed here. She just kept on walking, looking straight ahead.

Miley stopped mid-step and shuffled over towards the wall, she pushed her back up against it and slowly slid down onto the floor. She cradled her head in her hands and cried. Letting the tears flow down her porcelain skin, falling over her permanently tear-streaked cheeks. Her body shook from the emotion penetrating in her body. She bit her lip, trying to fight back a sob. She just had to release all her emotion now, if they saw it out there, she'd be done. Done for good. Miley flicked away the tears rolling down her cheeks and sucked in a deep breath, before pushing herself back up.

_Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. _

She tried concentrating on her feet as she made it towards the end of the hallway and entered the madness.

"Left side, now!" someone shouted towards her. The next thing she knew, someone was pushing her towards a destination she didn't know of.

As she was pushed and shoved, she looked back over her shoulder; her eyes connecting with her mother's who had just showed up.

"I love you" Tish mouthed. Miley's heart fluttered for a moment.

She had people who believed in her, standing right beside her. All that mattered was that her family supported and loved her, Mandy was still by her side and she was living her dream.

So, the fans weren't exactly too happy with her at the moment. Her ex-boyfriend was currently performing at the same concert as she. His current girlfriend's best friend was here as well and this was going to be broadcasted, live, throughout the nation. She could do this, she was stronger all of this.

She could hear the two announcers screaming to the crowd, attempting to get them pumped. Apparently, it was working because the screams were bouncing off the walls and flying in every direction.

"ARE YOU READY!?" one man shouted into his microphone.

"FOR..!" the second man continued.

"MILEY CYRUS!" they both exclaimed in unison before running off the stage.

This was her cue.

Somehow, her feet started moving; she hadn't told them to. Somehow, her lips curved into a bright smile, showing off her shining teeth; she hadn't told them to do that either. Somehow, her hand rose and she began waving to everyone; she hadn't told them to do that once again.

Her brain was taking over, telling her heart to shut up and put on an act. It was right, it was time for her heart to finally just shut up and let the brain do all the work. Stop fussing over Nick, his brothers, Selena and Demi. Stop thinking of them as the better people and start respecting herself.

She grabbed the microphone, the lights dimming and a single spotlight landing on her. The music for "Start All Over" started to pump throughout the system, causing her heart to race.

She kept her head down, mouthing the beats to what the drums were playing "Boom boom, bam bam, boom boom, bam bam, boom boom, bam bam, boom boom, bam bam"

Finally her guitarist started strumming the chords and the sound waves rang through her eardrums.

_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide_

She kept her head down, softly smiling.

_It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I've lost control and there's no doubt_

Everything went on hold for a moment; the music stopped, her vocals seized and the room became silent.

She brought her head up, smiling brightly into the confused crowd. All of the sudden the lights flashed and the drum sticks made contact with the drum set. She punched her fist in the air and burst into song.

_**I'm gonna start all over**_

Her voice held so much power that it overwhelmed her. She was going to start over, forget Nick, forget his brothers, forget Demi and Selena and … start all over.

Too much time was being wasted, too many minutes were being spent, too little smiles were being experienced.

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget_

She threw herself across the stage, twisting, turning and smiling. Enjoying the spotlight.

For so long, it seemed a curse. The blinding light being set on her, all eyes watching her every move, every mistake. Now, she was going to enjoy it; taking in everything she could.

_**And start all over**_

Yes, she was going to be fine.

* * *

**Just a little update here: A new series is in the works, I'll be posting it and updating it frequently once "Tonight" is over. Only a few more chapters till that's done. So .. it's going to be a tad different. I hope you guys like it :)  
**

**Anyways ... opinion? I always smile hearing your reviews!!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
